Serendipity
by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki
Summary: Can once in a lifetime happen twice ?. Destiny has a sense of humor..........YohXAnna. Please R&R.
1. Fortunate accident

Destiny has a sense of humor...YohXAnna

Disclaimer: If you think I own SK then you're not right in the head.

It was Christmas and Yoh was trying to find a present to buy for his girlfriend. He looked around, trying to find something she might like, until he noticed a pair of black gloves.

"This is perfect" he said as he reached for the gloves but at the same time, a girl called Anna grabbed them.

"I'm sorry" she said, holding them. They stayed looking at each other for a few seconds until Yoh spoke.

"Do you want these ?."

"Oh, no, you take them. You saw them first" She said, handing him the gloves.

"No I insist, take them". He said as he put them back on the stand "Go on, take it".

But before she could, a man else came and grabbed the gloves.

"Wow, wait sir" Yoh told him. "These are ours".

"Oh no, they're mine now"

"Calm down sir"

The man looked at Anna and said "It's Christmas and I'm in the middle of town and he's asking me to calm down".

"You don't understand" Yoh said "These gloves are for someone special".

"Who ?".

"They're for my boyfriend who..." Anna said, trying to make up something.

"After ten months..." Yoh helped. The man was looking at him now.

"After the operation..." Anna continued.

"Would be me" Yoh finished. The man was staring at him now. "That didn't work out did it ?."

"No it didn't but merry Christmas anyway" The man said, handing Yoh the gloves.

"You did it" Yoh said, giving her the pair.

"It was a team effort" Anna said, smiling at him. "Thank you".

"No problem".

Later...

Yoh and Anna were sitting in an ice-cream shop. Anna insisted that she'd make up for the gloves, so she took Yoh to an ice-cream shop. It was her treat.

"You didn't have to do this" Yoh told her ."Man, these are good. You should try them out"

They talked and laughed for a while...

"So what's your favourite word ?." He asked her.

"Serendipity"

"Fortunate accident huh ?." Yoh said "You believe in those things ?."

"Of course I do. I believe that everything happens because of destiny" Anna replied.

"Really ?. So you think we have no contrlo over anything ?."

"We do but destiny gives little...guides".

"Well have you heard of the story of Yoh ?." He said."It's a famous one"

"No, I haven't"

"Alright I'll tell you" He said " Our hero, Yoh Asakura, goes out to buy a present for his girlfriend. Then, in an act or Serendipity, he meets a beautiful girl and she ends up asking him out". And she smiled again.

Outside...

"So what is your boyfriend doing ?." He asked her.

"Probably the same thing you are doing now"

"Getting a crush on somebody else's girlfriend ?." He said and she looked at him. "Oh, sorry. I just meant that I had a great time and all..."

He stopped a cab for her.

"So am I getting your phone number ?". He asked. "Just in case".

"Just in case of what ?."

"In case of...life" He replied. "Comon, I don't even know your name yet. I'm Yoh Asakura. Doesn't that make you wanna tell me something ?."

"Yes" She said as she kissed him on the cheek " I had a really good time Yoh".

"Comon, I don't even know if I'm going to see you again"

"Well, if we are meant to meet again, then we'll meet again" She said as she entered the cab.

"Thats it ?." Yoh said. He began walking to the sub-way starion after she left. He felt his neck and realised that he forgot his scarf in the ice-cream shop. He returned to the shop and went upstairs to fetch it. Then, he saw Anna standing in the shop, holding his scarf and a pair of gloves that she forgot.

"Hey" He said.

"Hey" She smiled and put the scarf around his neck.

"So, what do you want to do ?" He asked.

"I dunno. What do you want to do ?" She said.

"I don't care"

"Alright. Come with me" She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the shop.

To be continued...


	2. Fate

Anna took Yoh to a public ice ring and they started to skate. They asked each other questions while skating.

"So what do you miss most back home ?." Yoh asked.

"I really miss my mother" She replied.

"Well if I was her then I'd miss you too" He said and she smiled.

Anna skated a bit further from Yoh and it was her turn to ask a question.

"Favourite movie ?" She asked.

"Oh, I love The Matrix" He said "Seen it before ?."

"No"

:"C'mon, you really haven't seen it ?." She shook her head.

"Favorite hobby ?" He said." Mine's soccer. I'm a member of the national team".

"Reading"

Anna skated a bit further and then asked Yoh "Favourite sexual position ?." Causing him to blush. But before he could answer, Anna lost her balance and fell down.

" Here, let me help you up" Yoh offered.

"Thanks".

"You okay ?."

"Yeah, well no really". Her arm was bleeding.

"Come, we'll fix you up" Yoh said.

They sat down on a bench and Yoh bandaged her arm. She looked up to see a shining display of stars in the sky.

\"They're beautiful" She said.

"Yeah".

Yoh then spent the next couple of minutes telling her the story of a queen and her relation with these stars. After he finished, he kissed her hand and she smiled again at him. Anna then decided to give Yoh her phone number.

"I hope I know what I'm doing" She said as she wrote her name and phone number on a small piece of paper. But before she could give it to Yoh, the wind blew it away from her hand. Yoh looked at her.

"It was an accident" He said as her followed her.

"No. Fate is telling us to back off" Anna said.

"But if fate wants us to back off then why dud we meet in the first place ?" Yoh countered "Gotcha".

"Well, I dunno" She said "Alright, take a five doller note from your wallet and write your name and phone number on it".

He took out a five doller note and said "You are a strange and interesting woman" as he wrote his name and phone number. "Here" He handed her the note.

"Wait there" She said and ran to a nearby vendor. She gave the man the five doller note and bought some chocolate then walked away.

"Wait" Yoh said as he caught up with her "What was that for ?" he asked.

She turned around and said "Lets allow fate to do its thing. Once that five doller note returns to my hands, I'll be able to call you and then we could be together".

"Wait, you should give me something too to make it fair" He said.

"Alright, lets see what I've got" She said and examined her purse. She then took out a book called "Macbeth".

"I'll write my name and phone number in this book and sell it to a bookstore tomorrow and if you happen to buy it then you can call me" She said.

"Aren't you going to tell me what book store ?" He said.

"No".

"You are crazy" He said and she giggled.

"Alright come with me". She grabbed his hand and took him to a hotel. They reached a hallway with many elevators. She entered one and told Yoh to enter the one opposite of her.

"What's the meaning of this ?" Yoh asked.

"If we arrive at the same floor then we're destined for each other" She explained.

"You're nuts" and she smiled nervously.

Anna then threw a red bag to him. He caught it and looked inside to find one glove inside and she kept the other one.

"By the way Yoh" Anna said "Its Anna. My name is Anna" She said and then the elevator closed.

Yoh sighed and entered the elevator...

To be continued...


	3. Lost

After the elevator closed, Anna thought about what floor she'd choose. So she chose floor 23. Yoh was also wondering which floor to choose and he randomly pressed a button on the elevator that was also 23. The elevator closed and Anna was the first to arrive at the 23rd floor. Yoh was on his way to floor 23 when the elevator stopped at floor 14. It opened and a man and his son entered the elevator.

"See, what did I tell ya ?" The man told his son. The little boy pressed all the buttons on the elevator.

"HEY don't do THAT !" Yoh shouted at the boy.

"Calm down, he's just a kid" The father defended.

Unfortunately, the elevator stopped at floor 16 for a while. Anna was still waiting for Yoh. The elevator started to move again.

"Thank God" Yoh said in relief.

The elevator stopped at every single floor and a tear slid from Anna's eye when she thought that Yoh was testing all the floors. Soon she got tired of waiting for Yoh and took an elevator back down.Yoh arrived at the 23rd floor at the same moment Anna entered another elevator. Yoh panicked when he didn't see her so he went back down as well. He got out to the street and looked for Anna but she was no where. Yoh lost her...

To be continued...

I know it's a little short but don't worry, the next will be much longer.


	4. One Year Later

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Year had passed since that night. Anna moved to a different city while Yoh stayed in the same city.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Said Hao, Yoh's brother "I would like to give a speech".

Everybody looked at Hao as he congratulated Yoh for meeting the girl of his dreams. Hao gave a long speech.

"And now, congratulations to Yoh,, my dear brother" Hao said "And his fiancee, Tamao".

Everyone clapped for Yoh and Tamao. After the party was over, Yoh excused him self because he wanted to leave.

"Well, everyone, thanks for the party. But I gotta go now. I have a big day tommorw." Yoh said. "But don't worry, I'll be back soon".

"You better come back soon" Tamao told Yoh as she gave him a hug. She walked inside the building and joined everbody else.

Yoh continued walking untill he noticed a man selling a rare collection of books on the street. He wanted to take a closer look so he approached the man and scanned his collection. He noticed a book called "Macbeth" and picked it up. He opened the book but the first page was empty, Anna's name and phone number were not in this copy. It is true that a year had passed, but Yoh could not stop thinking about her. He developed a habit of picking up every Macbeth book he saw, hoping to pick Anna's book. He might be engaged to Tamao but Yoh felt empty inside. He felt as if he was making a big mistake. Sighing in disappointment, Yoh put the book back were it was and walked back home...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna was standing in front of an office. Her office. Anna had been training to become a therapist for a long time and she was succesfull. She had a lot of patients. She entered the office to see her next patient.

"After I had lost Sarah, nothing seems right anymore" Frank, one of her patients said "She was my soulmate".

"Listen Frank" Anna said "Don't you think that the term "Soul mate" is a little dangerous for you to be using right now ?. I'm sure that there are a lot of people out there for you to meet and be happy with them".

"You really think so, Anna ?"

"Yeah" She replied "Yeah, I do".

Anna went to the subway station and bought a ticket for the train. "Thanks" She told the man as he handed her the ticket. She thought of Yoh while the train was moving. During the past year, Anna could not stop thinking about him. She regretted leaving him that night.

One hour later...

Anna opened the door of her house and walked in to see a large box in the middle of the room. It was wrapped neatly and had a small paper saying "Open Me" stuck onto it. Anna opened the box and found another one inside. She kept opening all the boxes untill a small one was left. She opened it but it was empty.

"You have to say yes first" She heard a man say. She turned around to see Jack standing behind her and holding a ring in his hand.

"Yes" She said, smiling. Jack gave her a hug and proceeded to put the ring in her ring finger. But the ring was too small for her.

"Relax" Jack said "This isn't a sign, just an accident".

"I know"

"Anyways I'll fix it tomorrow" He said "Now I gotta call Paul. He's arranging our honey moon. How about Venice ?"

"Sounds sexy" She said and smiled. But somehow, this didn't feel right...

To be continued...

Next Chapter is called "Signs", look forward to it. Thanks.


	5. Signs

Yoh awoke early on the next day. He got dressed and drove to the football stadium where he had to practice. His team split into two parts and they played a match where Yoh scored two goals. After a while Yoh heard the coach say "Wellcome to our stadium miss Anna, please come in". Yoh's heart started to beat. Was this Anna the same one he had met one year ago ?. He decided to take a closer look so he excused himself and looked into the coach's office through the keyhole. But to his disappointment, the Anna that was in the office was someone else. One hour later, Yoh got out of the stadium and drove to the barber shop to get a hair cut, after all, he has to be presentable in his wedding. Yoh was waiting for the barber to be ready when he hear someone shouting to her friend "Hey, Anna, wait". Yoh got out of the shop but again, that wasn't his Anna. After a while, Yoh was waiting for the traffic to become less agressive then he heard someone sing" Anna, Anna, come back to me !". Yoh had enough of this so he decided to pay Hao a visit so he drove to Hao's office at a newspaper company.

"I'm telling you Hao, I keep on hearing Anna's name whereever I go" Yoh said "It's driving me insane"

"So what are you trying to say, Yoh ?" Hao said.

"I'm trying to tell you that this is a sign for me to look for Anna".

"Listen Yoh, why would you risk your relationship with Tamao chasing a dream ?" Hao asked.

"That's why it is driving me insane" Yoh said "I love Tamao but it just feels strange"

"What ?"

"You know" Yoh said "Tamao is like The Godfather 2. You might love the movie but no matter how much you do, you will still go back and watch the original movie"

"So you're telling me that Anna is The Godfather and Tamao is The Godfather 2 ?" Hao laughed "You sure have strange analogies".

"Damn it Hao please, I'm asking for your help" Yoh said.

"You're crazy Yoh".

"I know that".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna entered a club to see the show that her fiance, Jack, was performing. Jack played eastern music in different clubs and he had some fans. After the show was over, Anna and everybody clapped for Jack.

"Did you like it ?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah" She replied "That was great".

"So listen" He said "Our holiday will be for five weeks instead of four".

"What ?" She said "But I have many patients to return to".

"Oh cmon Anna" Her sister said "Stay for a longer time".

"Yeah" Her sister's boyfriend said "We want to house you out" He laughed.

"Oh I don't know" Anna said, thinking of her patients.

"Cmon your patients can live without you for one extra week can't they ?" Jack asked.

"Alright" She said.

"So Jack" Someone called him "We need you to come sign some papers"

"Alright" He said "Do you mind, Anna ?".

"No"

"She doesn't mind" Jack said as he left her.

Anna decided to get out of the club, so she ran because it was raining and then stopped next to a shop that sold DVDs. She looked to her side and saw the poster of a movie called "The Matrix".

"That was his favourite movie" Anna thought of Yoh "It must be a sign". Anna decided to go and see her best friend, Abie, for advice.

To be continued...


	6. Meet Horo

Yoh entered his house later that night to find all of his things scattered around. "What the hell ?" Yoh said.

"I was packing your things" Tamao said as she approached Yoh. "Tell me something romantic Yoh"

"Uhh...Something like what ?" He asked.

"Something like I'm the only girl meant for you" She replied but before Yoh could say anything, a noise was heard from the kitchen.

"Oh, it's dinner" Tamao said, leaving Yoh.

Yoh examined his belongings. He noticed a red plastic bag on the ground and picked it up. He opened it to find one glove that Anna threw to him before the elevator closed on her. He also found a paper that had the price of the glove recorded on it along with other details. He had an idea.

He awoke early in the morining and went to the same shop that Anna bought the pair of gloves from. He approached a blue haired man who was standing next to a computer and getting payed by the costumers.

"Are you an employee here ?" Yoh asked.

"Yes I am, sir. How may I help you ?"

Yoh took the paper out and told the man "I need you to look into your computer and tell me the name of the person who bought this pair of gloves".

"I am sorry sir but I've only been here for three months"

"But your computer has been here for two years now please look this up" Yoh said as he approached the man.

"Don't cross the line sir, this area is for employee's only"

"Sorry" Yoh said as he returned to his position "Listen, HoroHoro (Yoh read the name on the man's jacket), I only need a name".

Yoh tried to bribe HoroHoro by buying something from the store. He took a tie but he was careful not to cross the line "I'm not crossing the line, Horo".

Yoh chose a purple tie and gave it to Horo. "Fine choice sir" Horo said as Yoh payed him for it.

"Now can you please look it up ?"

"I haven't been making enough money lately" Horo said.

"Alright how much do you need ?" Yoh asked, getting angry.

"Well now you have just payed me 69 dollers and we need 700 more" Horo answered.

"700 DOLLERS" Yoh said in disbelief "Alright, what do we need ?".

"Well we have a purple tie so..."

"I look like a magician" Yoh said as he looked at the mirror after Horo gave Yoh a purple suit to wear. Yoh gave Horo his credit card and payed for the suit. "Alright, look it up for me".

"I already did and there was nothing recorded"

"WHAT ?" Yoh said, pissed off "GIVE THAT TO ME NOW" Yoh chased Horo around the shop, trying to kill him, not literaly.

"Don't cross the line sir" Horo said as Yoh entered the employee are again.

"YOU GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY OR I'LL KILL YOU" Yoh shouted as he grabbed Horo from his coller.

"Calm down sir" Horo said "The hard copies go to the store house, you can find out any name there but you need an EMPLOYEE to get you in. You need an EMPLOYEE to get you in". Yoh calmed down.

"Shoes ?" Horo asked but Yoh took it and threw it away.

To be continued...


	7. Trying to find you

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Anna, it was just a poster" Abie told her friend on the phone.

"But what if it's a sign, Abie ?" Anna said.

"It's not a sign" She replied "And you know, for a therapist in training, you're kinda crazy".

"I'm coming over" Anna said before hanging up. Abie sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh, Hao and Horo Horo went to the storehouse where the copies of the reciets were kept. They entered the compund and saw countless boxes and papers.

"Are we searching all of THAT ?" Hao said in disbelief.

"I guess so" Horo answered "Alright sir...".

Yoh wasn't standing behind them anymore, he was already searching for Anna's paper.

"I guess we should start too" Hao said, grabbing a box. Horo followed him.

"So how do you make a living ?" Horo asked Hao as they were searching together.

"I write for newspapers" Hao answered, no interested in talking. Horo started massaging Hao's neck.

"Get away from me" Hao said.

"What did I do ?"

"You're freaking me out" Hao said. His phone rang. He picked it up to see who's calling but let it down when it was his boss. Horo picked up the phone ann answered.

"Hello, who's speaking ?" Horo asked.

"Hey, give that to me" Hao said as he tried to take his phone.

"It's your boss" Horo said.

"Hello, yes sir. With all do respect sir, they'll still be dead tomorrow" Hao retorted before hanging up. He looked at Horo. "I'm gonna kill you". But before he could do anything, they heard Yoh scream.

"What the hell ?" Hao said as he ran to the source of the sound.

"I found it !" Yoh shouted "Tell me those numbers match".

"Alright I'll tell you" Horo said as he snatched the paper from Yoh.

"No, I'll check" Hao said as he took the paper from Horo "Yep they match but.."

Yoh hated that word "But what ?".

"Her last name is smudged. You can't read it"

Yoh blinked. "WHAT ?".

"Hey don't look at me, he did that when he snatched the paper" Hao pointed at Horo. Yoh was about to kill the blue haired man.

"Wait, before you kill me, look at this" Horo pointed to a different set of numbers on the paper.

"What's this ?" Yoh asked.

"You can use this number to find her address" Horo explained "It ain't rocket science".

"Alright" Yoh said "Thanks. Let's ho, Hao".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack ?" Anna said as she approached him "Can I talk to you for a minute ?".

"Sure"

"Well, I need a brake" She said.

"A brake ?".

"Yes" She replied "I just need some time alone before the wedding".

"Alright" Jack said.

Anna packed her clothes and picked up two plane tickets she had bought earlier. She was going to the place she met Yoh and she was taking Abie with her. She looked at a five doller note on the table and flipped it to see the other side. She developed this habit, everytime she saw a five doller note, she would flip it, hoping it would be the one Yoh gave her. She went to her friends house after packing up.

"Alright, open your eyes" Anna told Abie. She opened her eyes and saw Anna holding two plane tickets.

"Oh my god, Anna, this is so generous of you" Abie said as she hugged her friend.

"Can't a girl buy a present for her friend on her birthday ?" Anna asked.

"Thank you".

"We're flying to Japan !" Anna said, exicted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

I hope that wasn't short.


	8. The French Man

Anna sat thinking in the plane for the whole flight. She wondered if what she was doing was right, if looking for Yoh was right. She knew that Abie would kill her if she found out the real reason Anna flew to japan. The landed after a few hours. Anna and Abie took their luggage and entered a cab.

"Where to ?" The driver asked.

Anna didn't know. She didn't make any reservations.

"Umm...Take us to...".

"C'mon lady I don't have all day" The driver said.

"Anna ?" Abie asked "You didn't make reservations ?".

"No" Anna said "Sorry ?".

Abie took her bags and got out of the cab. Anna sighed and followed her. "Abie wait" She said.

"Why are you doing this, Anna ?" Abie asked.

"I don't know" Anna said "There is this faint image of a guy I met one year ago and it feels like the whole universe was made just to bring us together. I wanted to come here to see if I'm making any mistakes that I might regret later'' Anna got up and left. She entered a cab only to be followed by Abie. "Thank you" She said as she hugged her.

"Where to ?" the driver asked again.

"The insert a name here hotel" Anna told him.

"So you did make reservations" Abie said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh, Hao and Horo asked a computer wiz to use the numbers they got to find Anna's address. After getting it, they drove until they reached Anna's house. Yoh was very nervous but Horo didn't give Yoh time to think. Horo knocked the door. "Hey wait" Yoh said.

"Too late" Horo told him.

"I'm going to murder him"

"Control brother" Hao said, trying to calm Yoh down "Control".

The door opened and they all froze but instead of Anna coming out, a man did. "Who are you ?" He asked and he was obviously french from his accent.

"I am Yoh Asakura, Mr.Minion" He said, they got his name from the computer. Mr.Minion was Anna's former roommate.

"Come in" the man said.

They all sat down.

"So what do you want ?" Minion said.

"Well Mr. Minion----"

"It is not MINION it is MINYO" The french man corrected "You make me sound like a piece of meat".

"Alright Mr MINY- MINION" Yoh said and the french man glared at him "You had a roommate before and we are trying to find her. So can you help us ?"

"What does she look like ?"

"Blonde hair, attractive, delicate body..." Yoh described.

"No, I can't remember".

"C'mon, you can't even remember the last name of your girlfriend ?".

"She was not my girlfriend" He retorted "Just a roommate".

"Do you have anything that could help us ?" Hao asked "Luggage, clothes, Id".

"I remember that she sat on me" Minion said.

"She--SAT ON YOU ?" Yoh said.

"Yes. I found her very inspiring and drew a painting of her".

"Oh, so she sat FOR you" Yoh said, feeling relieved.

"That's what I said" The french told him.

"That's what he said" Hao and Horo said at the same time.

"Can we see that painting, please ?" Yoh asked.

Minion thought for a second before getting up and showing them the painting. It was horrible.

"Alrgiht...thanks I guess" Yoh told him.

"Let's go guys".

"So what's your plan now Yoh ?" Hao asked.

"She wrote her name and phone number on a book before selling it to a bookstore" Yoh explained.

"So ?".

"So we'll have to check every book store in Japan to find it" Yoh finished.

"WHAT ?" They both said in disbelief.

"Sorry guys.." Yoh said and entered the car before they could kill him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...


End file.
